In recent years, with the rapid development of electronic technology, functions in a portable terminal have been extended. A recently opened portable terminal provides a video phone call function, a web surfing function accessing wireless Internet, a play function of multi-media data, and a camera function photographing subjects by a digital camera mounted therein as well as a voice call function. Further, a recent portable terminal tends to open a combination of the voice call function, the video phone call function, the wireless Internet function, a media data play function, and a digital camera function.
In particular, the portable terminal may perform voice communication with another portable terminal user using the voice call function. In a typical portable terminal, when a sender inputs a telephone number of a receiver or selects a specific item from a specific list and then inputs a call button requesting command, namely, transmission of a call connection, the sender transmits a signal for the call connection to a partner portable terminal corresponding to the telephone number. Accordingly, the portable terminal achieves the call connection according to a response signal from the partner portable terminal.
As illustrated previously, a general portable terminal user directly inputs a desired telephone number or searches and selects a desired item for a call connection from a list in which a call log is recorded, a phone book list, or a message list, and performs a call button input operation requesting signal transmission to the input telephone number or the selected telephone number.
However, such a call connection operation is inconvenient in that a user should input or select a telephone number, and always input a call button. In particular, due to miniaturization of the portable terminal, the size of a call button becomes smaller. This may increase the inconvenience of having to input the call button. More particularly, in a case of a full touch screen type portable terminal having a limited key input characteristic, there is a convenience to a user of having to exactly input a small call button for call connection. Moreover, in a case of a call button, a button can be mistakenly entered regardless of a user's intention. In this case, there is a problem that a signal transmitting operation is performed for a call connection regardless of a user's intention.